


A place without limits (all the rules can be broken)

by vulgardream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulgardream/pseuds/vulgardream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin fingers baekhyun. that's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place without limits (all the rules can be broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i'm not a native speaker and i suck at porn tbh.  
> Not beta proofed but i tried to destroy any possible errors, feel free to point out mistakes.  
> Title based on the lyrics from Seo Taiji's Internet war and Chen's Uprising.

„what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” baekhyun practically shrieks, frantically scooting away from the tentative stroke of soft fingers against his asshole. there are white streaks of drying cum on his stomach, his or jongin’s, he does not know, probably a mixture of both. he internally cringes.

“oh come on. it’ll feel good, i promise.” jongin is practically begging him with his eyes. baekhyun doesn’t see what’s in this for him.

“like hell i'm going to let you touch my ass,” he snaps, suddenly feeling self-conscious. jongin facepalms, both mentally and physically, and grabs baekhyun’s ankle, dragging him down the bed, closer to his knees.

“just let me try it once?” jongin pouts. fuck. “i swear i’ll stop if you won’t like it.”

now, it’s not like baekhyun thinks it won’t feel good. he actually kind of gets hard again a little when he imagines jongin’s long fingers inside of him, thrusting and twisting. then his heart skips a beat when he imagines jongin’s cock in his ass instead. and there’s his problem.

him and jongin, they aren’t a thing. they aren’t in a relationship, they are not buddies, they are not even fuck buddies. they just fool around. mutual handjobs while showering, dry humping on the couch in their dorm’s living room, quick blowjobs when no one is looking, stuff like that. but never actually fucking. it’s not necessarily a rule, it’s just that they don’t do it.

baekhyun knows that finger-fucking doesn’t automatically equal to real fucking, but it’s still pretty close in his books.

“okay,” he breathes out against his better judgment. and then jongin is grinning and baekhyun thinks he’s fucked when his stomach flips.

jongin pulls out a bottle of lube from the depths of his pillow case and baekhyun’s eyes widen because it’s strawberry flavored and that’s really fucking gay, but then he’s too busy trying to stop the whimper threatening to spill out of his mouth as jongin’s finger slips inside him. he’s a little speechless when it starts slowly moving and that’s pretty weird okay, he’s never this affected when it’s just him and his own hand.

the second finger is a bit of a sting for him but otherwise it’s mostly okay. except for when jongin starts to scissor him open, then it’s more than okay and –

“fuck.” baekhyun’s head falls back against jongin’s sheets and he’s kind of overwhelmed with the slight smell of green tea body wash and sweat and _jongin_. he feels heat spreading from his chest up to his cheeks and he’s only slightly embarrassed when he lets out a sudden groan as jongin’s fingers manage to find his prostate.

“okay?” baekhyun lifts his head up and blinks a few times, willing the haze in front of his eyes to go away. then he nods slowly, noticing that he’s fully hard again. it doesn’t surprise him though.

jongin smirks and it’s the only warning baekhyun gets before there’s a third finger up his ass and he stops caring about his moans altogether. he feels wrecked already, and jongin is just fingering him, jesus fucking christ. there is an insistent jabbing at his prostate and he swears he sees _white_ for a moment.

“look at me,” jongin whispers, voice strained and baekhyun lifts his head dazedly. he loses it when he catches a sight of jongin, one hand working baekhyun’s ass open and the other on his own cock, frantically fisting the shaft. there are more streaks of cum landing on his abdomen but this time baekhyun barely thinks about how disgusting it probably is, in favor of watching jongin’s face scrunch up in pleasure and then finally coming into his own fist, cum trickling over his knuckles.

it’s later when they’re both cleaned up and tucked safely in kyungsoo’s bed (because jongin’s sheets are nasty and all kinds of ruined right now) that baekhyun’s breathing finally evens out.

“so,” jongin rasps just as baekhyun’s trying not to think about a pair of warm arms around his waist. “when are you going to return the favor?”

“shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made a pretty bad Stellar reference. you won't see it even if you squint.


End file.
